


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blushing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Touching, Handholding, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Needles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because of IV mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title derived from the song by The Smiths <br/>♥</p></blockquote>





	There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

Finn awoke to the steady soft beep of the machine he was hooked to. An IV ran from his arm to some sort of drip-looking bag and he was aware of a medical droid looking at him expectantly.

He was groggy, his mouth felt dry, and his head ached. The medical droid helped lift him into a sitting up position and fluffed the pillow for him so he could lean against it. As he tilted back into it he was vaguely aware of his stiff back. Though not in pain he felt as though his muscles had seized up.

Then everything came crashing down as he realized that Rey wasn’t there.

“Where’s Rey?” Finn asked the droid who only responded in a series of beeps he didn’t understand.

Just as he was about to get upset and try to launch himself out of the bed sudden footsteps came pounding down the hall and he was soon greeted with Poe’s beaming smile.

“Buddy! You’re awake! Thank the Maker!!” with that Poe rushed in beside Finn’s bed and took one of his hands within his own.

“Poe, where’s Rey?” Finn asked, his panic rising.

Poe’s smile dipped slightly, “She went to Luke Skywalker… for training. She said she will come back, though.”

Finn frowned, his shoulders sagging partly in relief and partly in disappointment that she wasn’t there. At least she had survived against Ren. How though he didn’t know, but the fact she had was good enough.

“Hey,” Poe said softly as he gave Finn’s hand a squeeze, “She’ll come back.”

“Yeah, she will…” he decided to change the conversation, “How long have I been out?”

“About three weeks...they had to induce a coma...the damage to your spine required them to do precision operation rather than just putting you in a bacta tank. They did that for about a few of days but up until two days ago you were in a tank” Poe replied, idly bringing Finn’s hand up to his lips to press a gentle kiss against his knuckles, “I thought I’d lost you.”

The sudden affection took Finn off-guard for a moment and he could only blankly stare with wide eyes as Poe’s smile, which had grown slightly dwindled down to the faintest of curves and put Finn’s hand down completely. The tension was only broken by Leia Organa appearing in the doorway.

“Oh, Finn!” she exclaimed, walking in and placing a hand on Poe’s shoulder, “I am so glad you’re awake. How do you feel?”

“A little stiff,” Finn replied honestly, flexing his shoulders, “Did we...did we win?”

Leia didn’t quite smile. With all things considering Finn wasn’t surprised, though he was saddened, “Yes, for now we did. Starkiller Base has been destroyed, Rey has gone to Luke to train, and the First Order are being forced to regroup right now.”

Finn nodded. He knew the General would more than likely have a backup plan but even that would take considerable time to up and going.

“Unfortunately, so are we. Our losses were heavy,” Leia continued, her hand squeezing Poe’s shoulder at the memory of how many pilots they had lost, “But we have you and we have Poe here. When you’re dressed I want you to give a briefing on anything else you may know about the First Orders recuperation plan if there is one and how might we face it.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Finn said, breathing in deeply and releasing it after a moment to force his shoulders to relax.

“In the meantime, Poe,” at this Leia looked down at him, “please keep an eye on Finn as much as you can. 

“Yes’m, I’ll do my best,” Poe remarked, reaching up to give the hand on his shoulder a perfunctory squeeze.

Leia gave them both another look over before leaving them alone again.

Poe stood up and put his hands into the pockets of his trousers, “Well, I’ll be just on the other side of the door while you get dressed, all right?”

“Poe…” Finn called out as Poe turned his back.

With a slight turn of his heel Poe faced around to Finn again, “Yes?”

He had considered a full litany of what he could say but instead Finn only smiled and held out his hand, “I’m glad to have not been lost.”

Slowly Poe pieced it together and he walked over to Finn to take his hand in his again then do the same with the other. He leaned forward carefully, as if Finn would be easily startled, and placed his forehead against Finn’s. The two stayed like that until BB-8 trundled in and beeped at them, calling their attention to the fact that Finn needed to get dressed.

“All right, all right,” Poe leaned back, acquiescing to the little droid’s demands.

Suddenly he was yanked down, his lips crashing into Finn’s. At first he was surprised but then allowed himself to melt into the kiss, putting his hands on Finn’s shoulders and leaning into the kiss.

When they separated a blush was appearing across the bridge of Poe’s nose, making Finn laugh, “Well I best get dress now, shouldn’t I?”

Poe nodded, still a little frazzled by the intensity of the kiss.

“Out ya go, can’t see the rest of the goods yet, mister,” Finn chided playfully, motioning Poe to leave.

BB-8 trilled again and left out ahead, Poe right behind it. When he was on the other side of the door Poe felt himself sag against it, no doubt looking the picture of a cheesy romance holo with the blush on his face.

Yes, definitely his duty to keep an eye on Finn will not be a problem at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title derived from the song by The Smiths   
> ♥


End file.
